Project Summary (Core B) The primary goal of the Neuropathology Core (Core B) is to provide high quality human fetal, neonatal and pediatric brain tissues for all the components of the program project. In addition, Core B will also collaborate with researchers and project leaders in this PPG to characterize cell lineages in the developing human brains and develop state-of-the-art molecular markers that will facilitate the discovery and characterizations of neuronal and glial lineages during normal human brain development and in hypoxic ischemic injury conditions. Core B will provide full-time histopathology services that facilitate the progress among the research projects in this PPG as well as coordinate activities with the internal and external advisory committees. In essence, the aim of the Neuropathology Core is to function as a centralized facility where human brain tissues and advances in histopathology techniques can be utilized to provide support and integration of services for all investigators. The core director will work with the project leaders and make decisions regarding the use of core services. As an active member of the PPG, the core director will participate in weekly meetings on Fridays regarding administrative and scientific matters such as research directions, requests for specific human tissues, data analyses, collaborations and presentations of data. The core director, in consultation with Dr. Rowitch, Dr. Alveraz-Buylla and Dr. Kriegstein, will evaluate the specific needs and cost-effectiveness in order to maximize the service of Core B to each research project. The core director will ensure that quality control is provided at the highest level. Additional quality control will be achieved through the use of our internal and external advisory committees.